The Samurai's Apprentice
by Chase Samurai of the Winds
Summary: Chase is nothing but an elemental master with no purpose but that changes when he meets Kai M due to future violence Lar will join the scene soon
1. What a Coincidence

Nya walked through the Destiny's Bounty the ship was completely changed and was much larger compared to the original, she smiled brightly as her brother walked up to her, "hey, Kai, how's it going?"

Kai grinned and hugged his sister, "pretty good actually."

Nya smiled and hugged back, "are Jay and Cole getting along again?"

"Yeah, they seem the be."

Nya giggled when she heard the sound of Jay yelling from Cole walking into the bathroom on him, "occupied Cole, occupied!"

Cole's laughter was heard followed by the closing of a door.

"Kai I'm going to our old black smith shop to examine something do you want to come?"

"Yeah."

Nya grinned, "we won't take long, about ten minutes."

"Okay," Kai grinned and poked his sister's chubby stomach making the brunette giggle.

The giggles quickly turned into loud laughter as Kai was soon tickling his younger sister, "Kai! Stop you know I'm ticklish!"

Kai laughed, he pulled away from tickling his sister and helped her off the floor, "let's go." He smiled and walked out onto the deck of the Bounty with Nya following in haste, "ready?"

Nya replied in a smooth voice, "yeah."

Kai held his sister's arm then hesitantly approached the edge, they nodded to each other and stepped off, there was a brief moment of peaked adrenaline which caused Kai to summon his dragon, Kai smiled as his sister held on tight and he kept a tight hold on the reins. We're almost there, he thought. Then the thought occurred to him, how long had it been since he came here?

Nya looked over Kai's head and grinned like a child, "we're here!" Once Kai landed Nya got off of the dragon and began walking towards the shop, "home sweet home..."she took out a key and opened the door with her brother following her

"So what are you here to do?"

"Making a new sword."

"O~~oh okay I'll be waiting outside," Kai left the room to go outside and lean against the wall.

"Help!" Kai's ears twitched as he listened again, "help me!" That voice sounded familiar, he stood up and ran towards it. Kai pulled his sword off his back and soon arrived to see a group of five men trying to attack someone who kept fighting back.

"Hey!" Two of the men turned around to see the fire Ninja and scowled, "leave him alone," Kai let the sun resinate off his blade to add emphasis to the moment, "unless you want this to get ugly, really fast..."

"Jesé, we should leave the fire ninja is too strong for us to fight-!"

He was cut off when the leader Jesé pushed him to the side and approached holding a katana, "I can handle this."

Kai readied his blade and as soon as the gang leader charged Kai blocked his attack and kicked his knee in.

A loud breaking sound was heard as Jesé had his body against Kai to balance, "crap..."

"Jesé are you okay?"

Jesé looked back at his gang members, those pretty brown eyes prickling tears, "get me outta here!" He fell back at was caught by one of them. The entire gang ran and helped Jesé get away.

Chase sighed in relief as he leaned against a wall, "thanks for the help..." Chase made the blade retract into the hilt and put the weapon on his belt, "that was a close one-"

"What where you doing here?"

"What?"

"Why are you out so late at night?"

"I don't... Have a home to go to."

"But weren't you at the elemental tournament?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's why I felt like I knew you from somewhere, you're Chase, Master of Wind."

"Yeah, I am..."

"Alright so do you need a place to stay or...?"

"That would be nice but I don't want to be a burden." Chase sighed.

"It's no trouble really."

Chase's eyes widened and he smiled, "thank you Kai..."

Nya soon ran out holding her sword, "Kai I'm- oh hi Chase!"

"Hi Nya," they replied in synch.

Chase smiled, "so Kai were you serious about letting me stay at the Bounty?"

"Yeah, do you have anything you need to take with you."

"I don't have anything but a blanket, the clothes on my back and my two weapons."

"Okay well let's get going, Kai summoned his elemental dragon, "do you want a ride or do you want to summon your own?" Kai held out his hand for Chase as Nya got on.

Chase blushed a light red then took Kai's hand and got onto the dragon.

They soon were at the Bounty and Chase was holding that blanket, it was made of fox and wolf fur and really large, the blanket was folded so it could be held easily.

"Welcome to the team wind master!" Jay chuckled and ruffled Chase's waist length hair.

"Jay!" Chase chuckled with a pout. He felt Cole wrap an arm around him in a brotherly but loving way smile at him.

Chase was kind of enjoying this he felt like he belonged here and that people actually cared for him, "this is going to be fun." He said with a bright smile.

Cole had walked Chase through the Bounty showing him the rooms, getting to know him better and just being a good friend altogether.

Jay had told him about how to fix anything that would break at an inconvenient time, Kai and Zane helped him fix up his room and Lloyd had just lazily chatted with him.

Chase could only let out a small yawn as the sun let down but as he was approaching his room a hand pulled him into Nya's room, "I need your help."

Chase was wide-eyed as he waited for Nya to say something else, "I'm a Samurai I do dangerous things and I need a partner to help me with them, so I was wondering why not you?"

Chase nodded, "I'll join you..."

"Good training will start tomorrow morning at six in the morning sharp, be there."

"I will," Chase stood up and left the bedroom to return to the hallway, he walked into his bedroom and crawled into his bed to sleep happily.


	2. The World of Swords and Arrows

Chase woke up with a yawn and stretched, he looked around to see everything was pitch black. He flicked the light switch to see a gruesome scene, his mother and father were on nooses, his mother was on his right and father on his left, "why did abandon me son?" His mother asked asked, her mouth looking like a corpse.

The father was similar and had beady red eyes, "I told you to buckle up!"

Chase hid himself in his knees to try and not think about the site in front of them, "time to join them," the last voice was unfamiliar, when he looked up he saw a man in a hoodie pointing a handgun at him and when it was fired Chase woke up.

"More nightmares," he got out of and rubbed his eyes, "how do I know this is reality?" He pulled the book "The Three Musketeers" from his dresser and opened a page, once he saw that the letters weren't moving he checked the mirror, it most certainly worked, this was the real world.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you, at times like this-"

"Chase!" He had been cut off by Jay busting his room door open, Zane made breakfast, hurry before Cole inhales all of it!" Jay ran off excitedly, leaving Chase to laugh.

The male got out of bed and rubbed his eyes, the cloudy grey irises were like gemstones as he threw cold water onto them, he got dressed in his simple GI with wind symbols and walked into the dining room, "morning guys."

Cole looked up from his plate with a waffle in his mouth, and he smiled, "morning," he muffled through his food making Chase sit down and eat from a plate that was placed for him.

"You got lucky Chase, we were just about to let Cole eat your food," Kai chuckled and continued eating.

Chase couldn't help but smile as he ate, "it's five forty I gotta hurry," Chase began to eat at a fast pace. He noticed Nya walk through the dining room and hug Kai making him smile, "morning Mentor Nya."

Nya giggled, "morning." She walked out onto the deck happily.

Chase finished his food and helped Zane wash the plates, he smiled at the titanium man before walking out to the deck.

The area was now full of obstacles and training dummies, "you have one minute to complete this course begin when ready," Nya sat down and watched

Chase got into his running position then started the course, he moved quickly with agility and soon landed on the other side of it, "how'd I do?"

"A minute five try again."

Chase sighed and redid it, "now?"

"A minute one."

Chase tried again with a sigh and panted when he finished, "now?"

"Fifty three seconds."

"Yes!"

"You've got speed and agility but how about combat training?" She smirked and threw a wooden pole which he caught easily then got into a fighting stance.

Nya charged at him quickly, she was faster than Chase thought and had better reflexes. Chase dodged and blocked every attack he could, once he spotted a small mistake in Nya's attack he jumped out the way and tried to attack only to be blocked by Nya, now that the two were on the same playing field he could fight back easily, maybe even gain the upper hand.

It had been a few months since that day, the day Nya and Kai had brought him here, the day Nya decided to train him, the day his entire life would change forever...

"Mentor!" Chase ran into Nya's room to see the slightly chubby Samurai looking over some maps.

She looked up at him concerned, "what is it Chasseur?"

"Some Nindriods and Serpentine have gone rogue and are attacking Ninjago!"

"Crap, where are the ninjas?"

"I don't know but we have to stop them!"

"Agreed!"

The two Samurai put on their helmets and grabbed their weapons before jumping off the Bounty with Chase holding onto Nya's mech. The wind was choppy, the ground was getting closer to them and once they touched down Chase looked over at Nya, "let's do this Mentor."

He jumped off the mech and ran into battle his sword drawn. A group of Nindriods looked over and one with a laser similar to a minigun stepped forward and began to fire.

The red coloured bolts came quickly and Chase had to react fast, he jumped up and avoided them by spinning to the left, he hid behind a wall as the blaster continued firing. Chase peaked out to see the large Nindriod with the blaster make a smirking expression through his mask making Chase's jaw hang in shock, he returned to hiding.

"We've got him now!" Some Nindriods laughed and started to fire at Nya who shot missiles at their feet causing them to fly off and deactivate.

Chase ran out of cover and started to run inside of a building, he fought off Serpintine with ease and spead as he spoke to Nya on their comm link, "Mentor the one with the heavy blaster is mine!"

"You got it kid!"

Chase finished off the last of the Serpintine then. Clicked the button making his blade go down to the hilt and placed it on his waist. He jumped onto a railing and run on it till he came to the top floor and jumped down onto the surface, _they're attacking a village and 'e's got the balls to crack a smile?_ He ran down the hallway and pulled his crossbow of his back _maybe I'll be able to do that when I blow 'is 'ead off!_ Chase placed his right foot on the steady window sill.

The window was five metres in width and seven metres in length, the glass was completely broken and Chase had a clear site of his target. He aimed at the Nindriod's head with the scope upon his weapon and noticed a red dot show up on his scope.

He took the weapon down and saw the outraged smile of his enemy who's mask had been shot off earlier. Chase jumped out the window and smoke appeared after his enemy fired a laser.

The Nindriod laughed believing he was victorious only to see Chase appear free falling towards him.

He grumbled and began to fire at the Samurai angrily and Chase avoided each bolt until he was close enough to point his crossbow at the Nindriod's head,《La fin. 》he shot an arrow down into the Nindriod's skull and rolled on his knees.

The arrow exploded making the Nindriod's fly off and it's body to fall to the ground.

Nya came over to Chase, "you okay Chasseur?"

"Yeah," the man stood up, "ready to go Mentor?"

"Yeah c'mon," she smiled at Chase

He grabbed the arm of her mech and soon they were back to the Bounty and Chase quietly went to his bedroom.

He sat on his bed and took the armour off of his left leg to see a small black scar from the laser, "fuck... Zane! I need your help."

Within a minute Zane came in, "yes?"

"I need medical attention."

Zane looked at the mark, "shot with a plasma rifle nothing too serious," he pulled a few medical supplies out his arms. Chase would hiss and yelp in pain as the alcohol was placed of the scar and was soon stabilised.

"Fuck that hurt!" Chase sighed and lied back, "thank you though."

Zane nodded, "you're welcome." He left leaving Chase in his bedroom alone.

Chase sighed and looked at his hands then turned over and slept.


End file.
